Prior to the present invention infrared radiation sources included cesium arc lamps, electrical heated resistance elements and combustion heated sources having walls which are substantially impervious to the combustion gases. For many applications, these prior art sources of infrared radiation are sufficient. Nevertheless, certain applications require a new structured source.